


Searching- Pokemon Fanfic

by Ashleyninja



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Also I'll try not to abandon this, Ashley - Freeform, Ashleyninja, Fandom, Hope you like it its very old, I may used japanese names at times, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk what else to type, Ithink I made my character a bit OP and way too much like Ash, Lysandre/ Fleur de lis, Pikachu - Freeform, and um Lysandre, ash ketchum - Freeform, but this is an XYZ fanfic, gekkouga/greninja, so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyninja/pseuds/Ashleyninja
Summary: Ash goes missing. Serena's broken down. Clemont and Bonnie are determined.We need a hero, a hero who can find Ash.Ashley, along with her Ashleyninja will embark on a journey to find Ash and defeat the unknown peril.





	1. Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like this and please leave a like.  
> If this is bad I'm really sorry It's quite old and I'm just posting it, I'll be doing a rewrite a bit later on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!

Satoshi was battling, as usual. His opponent was Sora a flying type specialist.  
“Tropius, let’s go!” cried Sora, pushing her hands in a spreading gesture.  
Satoshi grinned at this, obviously thinking up of a strategy, " I’m psyched to be battling you, I wonder what I’ll learn from this battle! Lizardon, let’s win this,”  
Lizardon roared, clearly as eager to battle as Satoshi.  
Citron smiled, “Satoshi has the type advantage here, I’m sure he’ll overcome this battle,”  
“It’s not over yet, we’ll use our strengths against your weaknesses!” Sora commented.  
Satoshi turned back his cap, smiling all the while, “As I always say, the best defence is an offence!”   
“I guess I’ll take the honours of the first move?” Sora smirked, ” Tropius use Ariel Ace!”  
“Use dragon claw to block it!”  
“Keep on using ariel ace,”  
“Use dragon claw on the ground, get Tropius off his feet!” called Satoshi.  
Lizardon slashed at the ground below him, being mindful to fly off into the air before the tremor pulsed outwards, knocking Tropius down, who had unluckily still been on the ground.  
“Tropius get up!” Sora yelled. Tropius moaned but got to his feet nevertheless.  
“Lizardon flamethrower!” Satoshi ordered.  
Lizardon roared and then tipped back his head building up the heat and suddenly a blast of flames shot towards Tropius.  
A band of smoke floated across the battlefield of the Kalos Pokecentre, but when it cleared it was clear who the winner was.  
Lizardon.  
Sora walked towards Satoshi, and held out her hand, “You’re strong Satoshi,”  
Satoshi laughed, and shook her hand, “Your Tropius did a great job,”  
Suddenly, Satoshi saw green sparks.  
A Gekkouga of red and black.  
Satoshi knew it was his.  
Vines of dark orange slithered. A chillingly familiar face shone in the darkness.  
Fleur-de-lis had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Satoshi a battle, and then move forward with the plot, it was short and pretty easy for Satoshi to win, but that's what it's supposed to be like. No, I don't think Sora will be showing up later on in the plot unless you want her to?  
> I may be using Japanese names all the time...


	2. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to end with a cliffhanger!!

That night Satoshi had contemplated hard on the matter. Was it a hallucination or a vision?  
That night Satoshi thought as he had never thought before, and only came to one conclusion. I’ve got to find Gekkouga.   
Satoshi quickly prodded Pikachu awake, Pikachu woke up, angrily, sparks threatening to fly.  
“No! Not now…I-I’ll tell you later Pikachu,” Satoshi’s voice was heavy with emotion, and his eyes clouded.  
Satoshi crept out of camp, careful not to wake anyone. Then when he was a far enough distance he beckoned his pokemon out of their pokeballs.  
“G-Guys, I’ve got something to tell you,” Satoshi quietly murmured.  
All of his pokemon suddenly looked up, in concern for their trainer.  
“Gekkouga, the pokemon I told you about, remember? h-he’s in trouble, we’ve got to save him,”All the pokemon grunted in agreement, it was true Satoshi had told them of this pokemon, one that had such a deep connection with Satoshi, that its appearance changed, and it became stronger, also known as Satoshi Gekkouga.  
Mysterious vines of darkness crept behind Satoshi and his pokemon, of course, Satoshi and the others were oblivious to this.  
Fleur-de-lis had spent many a night planning on how to detain Satoshi and Gekkouga, and he knew that Satoshi cared for pokemon, and was not in the slightest self-indulgent.  
Of course, first, he had to get rid of those pests for friends that Satoshi had.  
Vines interrupted Satoshi’s companion’s sleep. All rushed for sanctuary, this was the trees. Suddenly the vines shuddered and stopped. Someone stepped out of the shadows.

Who was this mysterious person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was this mysterious figure, you can add your guesses in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what happens in the next episode of Dragonball Z


End file.
